fullmetal hunter
by andri45
Summary: Ed y Al son dos hermanos que persiguen a un demosnio que mato a su madre y que quire formar un ejercito de demonios para apoderarse del alma de Ed por eso la desaparicion de su padre pero ellos junto con winry que es tambien cazadora y roy lo detendran"
1. Chapter 1

- Era ya de noche, la luz de la luna alumbraba el camino desolado de la carretera, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los animales y del viento que soplaba muy fuerte, ah y un auto, uno de los viejos pero a la vez muy resistente, en su interior estaban sentados dos muchachos uno alto con el pelo corto y los ojos grises mirando por el espejo hacia el cielo navegando por sus pensamientos, y el otro iba manejando, era mucho mas bajo con el pelo largo y con unos lindos ojos dorados.

- Oye Al porque estas tan callado (al ver que el chico no respondía a sus llamados se molesto y le golpeo en la cabeza)

-Au!!.. Que te pasa hermano

- bueno, si dejaras de andar todo el tiempo en tu mundo me hubieses escuchado…

- a pues perdón ¬¬

(Alphons (19) años Edward (20) años)

- y que te contó roy no me has dicho todavía, debería saberlo, soy yo el que esta conduciendo no

- ahh!!.. Si verdad se me había olvidado, perdón -.-U, mmmm déjame recordar que me había dicho..…

FLASH BACK:

- Al mira esto (le muestra a Al un periódico)

- que cosa?

- parece que ahora están mas cerca de atrapar al demonio

- a si y porque

- mira esto: "extraña desaparición de una gran cantidad de niños del pueblo alarmo a los habitantes sin embrago unos tres días después aparecieron todos en sus casas acostados en sus camas como si no hubiese pasado nada las autoridades todavía siguen investigando el caso pero todavía no hay ninguna noticia, esperamos recibirla"

- mmm si es raro pero eso que tienes que ver con el demonio?

- observa en la foto a uno de los niños desparecidos

- mm ah no puede ser!!..

- pues parece que si, (en la foto el niño aparecía viendo la cámara pero sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros)

- ya lo ves esto seguro es obra de el

- si, tienes razón entonces será mejor ir a ese pueblo a investigar

- si avísale a Ed por mi….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

- a ya me acorde pues…. (Le cuenta todo pero me da lala volverlo a escribir ¬¬U)

- mm ya veo bueno ya estamos llegando, como se llama el pueblo? Pregunta Ed

- creo que Aquroya o algo así

De pronto unas luces segaron a los hermanos. Habían llegado a un pequeño bar que estaba cerca de la entrada al pueblo, no vieron el poste de bienvenidos pues estaba muy oscuro la calle estaba desierta ya era muy tarde

- creo que a estas horas no encontraremos un hotel para pasar la noche T.T dijo Al

- me estoy muriendo de hambre T.T dijo Ed

Ed salio rápido del auto seguido por Al, observaron mucho el lugar como ed tenia tanta hambre decidieron entrar a ver si había algo de comida, además no tenían donde pasar la noche, pero antes de entrar Al escucho un ruido entre los arbustos no se acerco pues lo que estaba ahí salio, era un niño pequeño tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, Al no le quito los ojos de enzima, entonces el pequeño levanto la cabeza lentamente, estaba llorando pero solo un poco, Al se quiso acercar pero el pequeño al verlo sonrió y luego sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y veían a Al con una mirada cínica

-Al que estas haciendo entra ya!..

Al miro a su hermano por un segundo, y luego devolvió la mirada al niño pero cuando lo iso el niño ya no estaba era muy raro, miro hacia la calle a ver si se fue corriendo pero no lo vio

- Al que te pasa

- ………… ah que, no nada es que creí ver algo..

- que?

- no nada, no importa olvídalo

- bueno entremos me muero de hambre

Entraron pero no había nadie adentro, algunas botellas en el suelo y las mesas estaban sucias

- que raro no hay nadie dijo Ed

-¿Quién anda ahí?!

Una voz salia de entre las mesas

-Hay alguien mas aquí pregunto. Ed

- déjenme en paz no se acerquen

- espere no le aremos nada. Dijo Ed

- que paso aquí señor porque esta escondido pregunto Al

El hombre salio y los vio fijamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza

- uff que bueno por un momento creí que eran esos mounstros horribles

- quienes son ustedes?

- pues acabamos de llegar y bueno mi hermano se esta muriendo de hambre n.n

- no hacia falta que dijeras lo ultimo ¬¬ dijo Ed

- a pues si quieres te sirvo algo de comer

- si muchas gracias!!... :D

Los dos se sentaron en el mostrador mientras hablaban con el hombre

- y de que moustros esta hablando

- a eso, pues eligieron el peor lugar para venir

- porque?

- bueno oyeron la noticia de la desaparición de todos esos niños

- si

- bueno el día que regresaron los policías les hicieron muchas preguntas pero ninguno respondió, es mas desde el incidente ninguno habla ni con sus padres a veces los veo pasar por la calle viendo a la gente pero sus caras están diferentes no se porque ahora me dan mucho temor

- y ha visto algo raro que hallan hecho pregunto Ed

- mm creo que no… ah no esperen creo que hace unos días estaba limpiando afuera y vi. a un pequeño sentado en la tierra escribiendo algo con los dedos creo que a el lo conocía siempre venia a jugar por aquí, así que me acerque a saludarlo a el también lo habían secuestrado, me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que escribió eran unas letras muy raras que no entendí pero iso dibujos de un hombre muy grande sobre muchos hombres pequeños de el salían llamas y unos cuernos, al verle la cara al pequeño, creo que se llamaba tommy sus ojos se pusieron negros por completo entonces cerré muy fuerte los míos por un segundo y al abrirlos tommy estaba devuelta dibujando como si un hubiese pasada nada, eso me asusto mucho entonces cada vez que lo veo me alejo de el pero últimamente viene mas seguido, y hoy mas temprano paso algo horrible estaba por cerrar el bar. Cuando muchos niños aparecieron en mi puerta llamándome, la cerré con seguro pero ellos seguían tratando de abrirla entonces me escondí y espere, el ruido término y cuando vi. Ya no había nadie pero me daba mucho miedo salir al exterior y me quede aquí, y después llegaron ustedes

- eso paso hoy

- así es

- si esto tiene que ser obra de el… CoNtINuArA……


	2. Chapter 2

-Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos mientras el hombre los veía pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un ruido muy fuerte vino de afuera era como si alguien se hubiera pegado muy fuerte, enseguida Ed salio del bar

-Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos mientras el hombre los veía pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un ruido muy fuerte vino de afuera era como si alguien se hubiera pegado muy fuerte, enseguida Ed salio del bar. a ver que había sido eso

-Al salir vio a todas direcciones pero no vio nada, entonces se escucho el sonido de una pistola por la parte trasera del bar., Ed fue corriendo a ver que pasaba entonces se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña niña pero esta no era normal también tenia unos ojos completamente negros que miraban hacia el frente, cuando Ed dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar vio a una chica como de su edad tenia el pelo rubio y largo y unos grandes ojos azules en sus manos tenia una pistola pasaron unos segundos mientras se miraban fijamente.

- te vas a quedar allí parado toda la noche o me vas a ayudar?

(Dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia y eso iso que Ed se enojara)

- yo te mostrare como se hace, hazte a un lado

-Ed saco de su pantalón una pistola y enseguida la niña sintiéndose amenazada se dirigió corriendo hacia Ed, el disparo pero el cuerpo de la niña se evaporo o algo así justo cuando la sustancia que disparo Ed la toco

- veo que pusiste sal adentro de la pistola (dijo la chica)

- pues claro esa es su debilidad

- hermano!!.. Que sucedió?

- que… a me tope con uno de esos demonios pero suerte llegue a tiempo, gracias a mi la chica no murió, deberías agradecerme

- que.. Agradecerte, yo estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras lo tenia todo controlado

- si claro esa cosa casi te convierte en una de ellos

- no digas lo que no sabes, pequeño tonto…

xD

- …………………….. A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑO!!... xD

- -.- pues a ti

- winry ya basta, que ha pasado

- a hola tío tucker, bueno es que otra vez apareció el demonio todavía estoy buscando a su líder pero cada ves es mas difícil

- bueno estos dos saben mucho de esto también, tal vez te puedan ayudar

- que. No lo se podrían ser útil pero…. Bueno eso incluye estar con el pequeño

- escucha niña tonta que te crees tu, ni que supieras tanto de esto (dijo Ed)

- bueno puede ser, pero mas que tu si ¬¬

- que!!.. Mira tu…….

- hermano ya basta… claro que nos gustaría ayudarte esto nos interesa también a nosotros, por cierto mi nombre es Alphons pero puedes decirme Al, y bueno el es mi hermano se llama…

- Edward… ¬¬ pero trata de no hablarme

.por mí mejor (dándole la espalda)

- mucho gusto Al mi nombre es winry (Saludo a Al y dejo a un lado a Ed xD)

- Bueno y que buscan aquí?

- pues estamos tras un demonio que creo que es el causante de todo esto y también de muchas otras cosas (dijo Al)

- que coincidencia yo también busco a un demonio no se como lo llaman pero tengo una pista para encontrarlo, se esconde en muchos cuerpos humanos para no ser encontrado pero cuando lo ves a la cara sus ojos se tornan de color amarillo son realmente horribles, los recuerdo muy bien

- eso ya lo sabemos ¬¬ (dijo Ed)

- a pues perdón creí que seria de ayuda ¬¬ amargado (dijo winry en su mente)

- bueno chicos, arriba tengo una habitación sobrante pueden dormir allí si desean

- si muchas gracias señor…

-Todos entraron al bar. El primero en subir fue Ed, winry también dormía en este lugar bueno cuando venia a quedarse un tiempo en Aquroya.

- Buenas noches tío tucker

- si buenas noches winry duerme bien

-Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer eran como las 4 de la mañana cuando Al se levanto de su cama tratando de no despertar a su hermano, bajo despacio las escaleras y se sentó en un mueble que estaba cerca y se puso a pensar

- mmm no puedo dormir porque será… (Decía en voz muy baja)

- no puedes dormir? (dijo una voz que iso que Al se asustara)

- AHH no me asustes así T.T

- alo siento mucho, oye que haces aquí tan temprano

- es que no puedo dormir

- se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos

- oye Al sabes algo

- que cosa?

- como es posible que alguien tan amable como tu pueda ser hermano de alguien tan antipático como tu hermano

- que… jeeje no creí que te caería tan mal, bueno el no era así la verdad cambio mucho después de…

- a que, después de que

- bueno es que cuando mi madre murió el intento esconder lo que sentía pero yo siempre lo supe aunque no le dije nada pero empeoro mas cuando mi padre se fue, desapareció nunca supimos mas de el hasta ahora

- Al… disculpa por haber preguntado soy muy imprudente

- que!! No tranquila no lo sabias además eso paso hace mucho tiempo

- y porque son cazadores y buscan a ese demonio

- pues el fue la causa de que mi madre muriera y de que mi padre desapareciera, fue el responsable de que nuestra familia haya terminado así tan… rota

- ahora que lo pienso, ustedes no son tan diferentes a mi

- a que te refieres?

- bueno mis padres también fueron asesinados y fue por ese maldito demonio, jure que no descansaría hasta verlo muerto para siempre

- ……

- bueno cambiando el tema (dijo winry secándose sus lagrimas)

- como aprendieron a ser cazadores

- aa pues nosotros no lo sabíamos pero nuestro padre no solo trabajaba en una taller, eso lo descubrimos cuando mama murió y el desapareció, empezamos a investigar y encontramos una habitación en la casa que nunca habíamos visto. Adentro habían muchos libros, cuchillos y otras cosas pero lo que mas nos llamo la atención fue una pistola que era más grande que las demás estaba metida en un estante de vidrio, cuando la sacamos vimos que la pistola tenía una pequeña nota metida decía:

-"esta arma solo tiene 10 tiros ya cinco han sido utilizados se supone que el ultimo tiro será el ultimo que se usara, con el se matara al demonio que destruyo nuestra familia pero no seré yo el que la use sino mis hijos Edward y Alphons ellos lo destruirán, espero que estén leyendo esta nota, quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y se que lo lograran también estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver y en ese momento aclararemos todo, bueno cuídense los quiere su padre"

P.D: el arma lleva el nombre de Colf así se diferenciara de las demás úsenla bien y no la desperdicien bajo ningún costo

- ya veo

- a Ed no le gusta que hable de papa por alguna razón cuando papa se fue el empezó a odiarlo mucho y antes lo admiraba papa fue quien le enseño a usar un arma y todas esas cosas

- pues entonces puedo contar con el aunque sea insoportable U

- hay que empezar a buscar desde ahora

- si primero iremos a la parte central del pueblo allí tengo todas mis pistas acumuladas

- bien solo hay que esperar a que mi hermano despierte ¬¬U ….. CoNtInUaRa……


End file.
